


[ART] Leslie Fish Portfolio "Close Encounters of the Fishy Kind"

by LeslieFish, morgandawn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Fanzine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1978-01-01
Updated: 1978-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieFish/pseuds/LeslieFish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: An humorous art portfolio created by Leslie Fish and published in the 1978 fanzine "The Other Side of Paradise #3". You can read more about the fanzine on Fanlorehere





	[ART] Leslie Fish Portfolio "Close Encounters of the Fishy Kind"

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the sole creation of Leslie Fish and morgandawn's name will be removed from the work as soon as the formatting has been approved by Leslie.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/albums/72157695833511594)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/27051542207/in/album-72157695833511594/)

        "Hideous Bi-Pedal Monster Terrorizes Fruit Pickers"

 

               "The Ugliest Thing I've Ever Seen...."

              "No, I'm Not Staring; Please Continue"


End file.
